The electronic age, and miniaturization of electronics, has provided the ability for mass connectivity as exemplified by the desire for mass connectivity in virtually every aspect of human life. Connectivity during transport, such as in a vehicle, is highly desirable considering the extended periods of time the average individual now spends commuting to work as well as to other activities. Multiple devices are now available in vehicles that allow individuals to “connect” with the outside world while operating a motor vehicle. Such devices include such traditional staples such as the radio but also include more complex navigational systems and other information systems. Most, if not all of these systems rely upon connections to external networks for transmission and receipt of information and, as such, require some form of antenna for connection thereto.
Traditionally motor vehicle antennas have been attached to the vehicle body (fender, roof, and window) where they have been prone to breakage, vandalism, and corrosion due to the perforation of the panel. In addition, from an aesthetics standpoint, a vehicle bristling with antennae is less than desirable and may detract from the vehicle's overall fuel efficiency by increasing the drag coefficient. One solution has been to develop hidden antenna elements such as stamped aluminum sheets or wires which are disposed in non-conductive vehicle panels such as rear spoilers or other polymer panels. Due to the dimensional complexity of these panels the stamped metal or wire assemblies typically require complex dies and cutouts for fitments such that assembly by the supplier is cost prohibitive. In addition, performance is often compromised.